


the moon and the sun are love and fear: one fades as the other rises

by vampdromeda



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Self-Indulgent, author ignores how astronomy works, sokka talks to yue, thats it! thats the fic, very short fic, zukka is just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdromeda/pseuds/vampdromeda
Summary: Sokka has a tradition of talking to Yue every month on the full moon. This is one of their conversations.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	the moon and the sun are love and fear: one fades as the other rises

**Author's Note:**

> ok a few things  
> 1\. i really have no clue when this takes place other than "vaguely some time after canon"  
> 2\. zukka is just implied in like one line but. yknow. they do be gay.  
> 3\. please enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Sitting luminously in front of the dark background of the cloudless sky, Yue peered below her, casting her gaze unto Sokka. 

Or at least, he _hoped_ she was peering down at him, lending him her eyes and ears. Sometimes he thought he could sense her presence. It was as if he could feel her sitting beside him, basking in the cool midnight breeze. He liked to believe that she was always with him. He had _faith_ that she was.

"Hey," he said, as he always did. "Zuko told me to say hi for him. So, hi."

He paused, looking down and shaking his head. "That was a lie. Sorry. He actually told me, 'If you love the Moon so much, why don't you marry her?'. I think he's jealous." 

Sokka laughed fondly at the memory. "At least nothing much has changed in the last month since we've spoken. Aang is still doing his Avatar thing, Katara is still pretending she hates him even though they're married, Zuko is still angsty, Toph is still a cop," he paused for dramatic effect, "and _I'm_ still the most handsome of the group."

Sokka felt her laugh more than he heard it. It was a vibration in his chest, a feeling of joy that overwhelmed him. When he looked back up at the Moon, at _Yue,_ it felt warmer somehow. 

"I'm glad," he began, before starting over. "I'm grateful for these talks. It's nice to know you're there."

He didn't speak for a while after that, only gazed upward and wondered what Yue could see from the sky. Surely she was close to the stars, their blinding whiteness weak in comparison to her own, and surely she could see all four nations. He imagined her eyes passing over the nations, from the South Pole to the North Pole. 

Sokka couldn't imagine seeing so much at once. He'd been flying before, sure, but he'd never been as high up as the Moon and stars. 

So he asked. "Yue," he said, barely a whisper, "what do you see from up there? Can you see the whole world?" 

As expected, he received no answer. Untill...

Suddenly, he was seeing though Yue's eyes. Sokka could see Kyoshi Island, separate from the Earth Kingdom, and the North Pole, where Aang and Katara were camping for the time being. He saw Ba Sing Se, and the Air Temples, and the entire Fire Nation. He saw himself, small but visible, in the garden of the Fire Nation palace. 

When he blinked, it was gone. "Whoa," was all he could say. 

"Yue, that...wow. That was beautiful." 

Sokka felt suddenly drained, as if all the energy had been stolen from him. "Can't you show me cool stuff without almost knocking me out?" 

He stood up, stretching, and turned to go to his room. 

"Goodnight, Yue. I love you." 

_Goodnight,_ Yue said, _I love you, too._


End file.
